Loonatics Enchanted
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: The Loonatics meet 3 Witch sisters. At first, the girls refuse to tell their new friends that they have magic, but when they fall for Tech, Rev, and Duck and find out that the man they were sent to stop is preparing to destroy their world, they have to.
1. Chapter 1

Loonatics Enchanted

Please note that Danger Duck is also a focus character in this story but they would only let me put in 2 focus characters. Just pointing it out.

Chapter 1

They were lost. They had no idea where they were, where they came from, or where they were going. The 2 human girls and coyote looked around.

"Why don't I remember anything?" asked one of the humans, looking at the coyote, "Sophie, what were we doing when we left home?"

"I don't know," the coyote named Sophie, "The last thing I remember was our parents asking us to go to some planet called Acmetropolis. Maybe if we do the--"

"Sophie," the other human said, "how many times do we have to tell you not to use our powers until we find what we're looking for? Mom and Dad warned us about this."

"Wendy, I'm well aware of what Mom and Dad said about our mission," said Sophie, "I just don't remember why or where we landed. Hopefully, we came to the right place. What do you think, Daniella?"

"Maybe we should go to that building over there and ask for help," suggested the girl named Daniella.

She immediately regretted this when they had approached the building and a laser blast was fired through the door. A man dressed in a black cloak with a hood and red jumpsuit came out. There was something familiar about him to the girls, but they didn't remember what it was. Just when she began to think it over, a rabbit dressed in a yellow and black jumpsuit came out with a sword and glowing yellow eyes.

"You should have thought it over when you decided to rob this bank," said the bunny. He jumped at the thief with his sword, but the thief drew his cloak around himself and disappeared, reappearing on the roof of the building. Just as the rabbit landed, another rabbit, a girl this time, came out in a jumpsuit just like his, except, in the place of the yellow, she wore pink. After her came a green coyote, a red roadrunner, an orange duck, and a purple Tasmanian devil.

"Ace, are you OK?" asked the pink rabbit. The rabbit named Ace nodded. Just then, the coyote noticed the 3 girls.

"You know," the coyote said, "This probably isn't the perfect time for you bystanders to be here." His eyes glowed green and he threw his hands out at the chains lying on the ground next to them. The chains rattled, surrounded by an eerie green light. He turned around and threw the chains at the roof. The thief disappeared again and didn't come back. The coyote's chains just fell on the sidewalk in front of the bank.

"Nice shot, Tech," said the pink bunny, "Too bad you missed."

The coyote named Tech finished the use of his power and his eyes turned back to normal. "Thanks for the heads up, Lexi. You know the least you guys could do was help since you were here." He was looking at the spot where the girls used to stand, but all 3 of them had disappeared.

"Were you talking to us?" came a voice behind him. Tech screamed and fell into the roadrunner's arms. "What's wrong?" asked the girl who had spoken. It was Wendy. "And what is up with your fur and feathers? For another thing, what kind of name is Tech?"

"Oh, really?" Lexi interrupted, "What's your name?"

"Wendy," said the girl, "These are my sisters, Daniella and Sophie."

"Uh," Ace said, "Your sister is a…"

"Yeah, it's a long story," said Wendy, "Long story short, our dad was a human and our mom was a coyote. And, more importantly, who are you?"

"You've not heard of us?" asked Lexi, "We're the Loonatics. We're the superheroes here on Acmetropolis. That comet that hit a couple years ago released a radiation that gave us superpowers. I'm Lexi, this is my boyfriend, Ace." She pointed to the other bunny. "The coyote here is Tech E. Coyote. He's a scientist with magnetic abilities. Rev here, the roadrunner, has super speed. Slam, the big guy, can make tornadoes, and Danger Duck can teleport places. I have super hearing and Ace has laser vision."

"So this _is_ Acmetropolis," said Sophie, not realizing how loud she had said it.

"What, you didn't know that?" Duck asked, "Are you 3 from some other planet or something?"

"I guess you could say that," said Daniella, "We don't really remember where we came from. We just know that our parents wanted us to come here to stop something."

"You have amnesia?" Tech asked, getting out of Rev's arms (finally). The girls nodded. "Maybe you should come with us."

* * *

Once they were in the Loonatics' HQ, Sophie, Daniella, and Wendy grabbed some blankets and food. They had had a long day and still couldn't remember anything. The Loonatics were also explaining their situation in hope that it would somehow jog the girls' memories.

"And after the meteor hit, it gave us these powers," Lexi finished explaining, "We've been fighting crime together ever since."

"Wow, that's some story," said Wendy, laying her blanket on the back of the chair she was sitting on, "Maybe we should get going now."

"Wendy!" Daniella called after her sister, "I think I remember something…we're from some place called Anasala and our parents sent us here to…to…UGH! Why can't I remember?"

"Did you hit your head when you came from this…Andy-sail…whatever?" Tech asked.

"I don't know," Sophie replied, "I don't remember that either. Do you 2?" Daniella and Wendy shook their heads. "That's it. I guess we're stuck here until we can remember."

"Well," Tech said, "I could probably fix that. I've been trying to work on a device to enhance memory. It should come in handy here."

"Oh, thanks," said Sophie, sighing in relief. Daniella smiled. Wendy rolled her eyes. "Uh, where are we supposed to stay until you fix that?"

"You could probably stay here, doc," suggested Ace.

"Thanks again," said Daniella, "But my name's Daniella, not Doc."

Lexi and Ace both sighed at that. "I can tell it'll take a while for them to adjust to this," Lexi said.

Wendy rolled her eyes again. Daniella cocked her head. Sophie turned back to Tech. He shrugged, but he really knew what Lexi meant.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, from here on out, there may be points were I copy stuff off of things like Harry Potter, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, or even that video game Oblivion. I don't own any of that stuff either, but I did create the characters of Daniella, Wendy, and Sophie. And now for the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

While Tech was working on his device in his lab around 10:30 that night, Wendy, Daniella, and Sophie were arranging their room.

"This is ridiculous," Wendy said, "Why can't we just do this if we want it to be so perfect?" She pointed her finger at the bed and the sheets glowed as it began to make itself. While that was going on, she pointed her finger at herself and her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid and her dress transformed into pajamas.

"Wendy!" Daniella cried quietly, "Aren't you the one you told us not to use our powers until it's necessary?"

"Alright, alright, I get it," said Wendy, "I won't do it anymore. I just hope that green dog can fix this for us so we can finish this situation and go home."

"He is not 'that green dog'," said Sophie, "He's a normal coyote who just happens to have superpowers and a high IQ level. And for another thing, he has a name: Tech!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Wendy, sarcastically, "I didn't realize that you had a crush on him."

"I do n--" Daniella and Wendy both looked at their coyote sister. "OK, maybe a little."

"Oh my, you like him!" Daniella said, jumping as she changed her clothes, "I can't believe it!"

"I've had crushes before," said Sophie, "Well, one, and he turned out to be an annoying jerk."

"Oh, please," said Wendy, "We all dated him and he wasn't that bad by my standards, unlike you 2. Then again, he did call me a mindless hamster."

"Exactly," said Sophie, getting in her bed, "I don't want that to happen again and that's why I wouldn't let myself fall in love again. I wouldn't even look at another guy back in Anasala after that, but somehow I know that he's different…that I can trust him. We did get this far because of him and his rodent and bird friends."

"Well, technically," said Daniella, "a rabbit isn't of the rodent family. It has these extra teeth and all that other stuff that disqualifies them for that. And I'm not sure what the devil thing is."

"Daniella, you were always the smart one," said Sophie, "Wendy was always cranky and such and I was always a little…"

"I won't finish that sentence for you," said Wendy.

"I was going to say 'different'," said Sophie, "I was always the only coyote in Anasala. Come to think of it, I was the only…animal/human thing…there, too, anyway."

"I believe the proper term may be 'anthro' here," said Daniella, getting in her own bed.

"Yeah, whatever," said Wendy, getting in bed, "Goodnight, sis and…sis."

"'Night," said Daniella, "Let's get some sleep now."

"OK," said Sophie, gently closing her eyes, "Good night, my fellow…" She yawned here. "Witches."

* * *

While Tech continued to adjust his device, something was going on in a more remote area in Acmetropolis. A man in a black cloak dressed exactly like the thief that the Loonatics had tried to apprehend when they met the girls was in a room with a book with a scorpion on the cover. The thief flew in as a bat and transformed back to normal.

"I see you have failed me again," said the man, still reading.

"I promise, my lord," said the thief, beginning to pull down his hood, "that next time I will--" He screamed as his arms locked to his side, throbbing in pain as his leader put down the book, holding out his arm, and walked slowly forward.

"There will not be a next time if those Loonatics are not disposed of before they meet those girls," the leader began, "They have powers the girls can use to destroy us all. And I received word this morning that they made it safely here this morning and conversed with the animals and now reside with them on the other side of the planet. Your job was to destroy them before that happened!" He put down his hand and the thief fell to the ground continuing to cry out as the searing pain began to leave him.

The thief pulled down his hood to reveal that he was about 15 with brown hair and brown eyes. "I said I was sorry. I did find out that the girls do not know what they came here for."

"But if they find some way to regain their memory before the week is out, then they and the Loonatics will destroy us all!" The leader called out, yelling at him as his red hot eyes blazed directly into his servant's brown eyes. He turned and paced his room for 2 seconds before an idea hit him. "But, if the girls are friends with them, then they would do anything to protect them, even give up their powers. And when they do, I will take hold of both the realms and become the leader of them all. And then, the Order of the Scorpion will be more than just a fantasy tale, but an all powerful nation. And with the girls and their parents out of the way, there will be no one to stop me."

"But what about those Loonatics?" asked the thief, holding up his palm as protection, revealing in the process that he bore the Symbol of the Scorpion on his hand.

His leader turned to face him. "They are nothing compared to me. They'll be out of the way in no time. And as soon as I have all their power, I will be the ruler of all--by default since I'll have pretty much everyone's power as soon as I drain the land of Anasala of its magic and destroy Acmetropolis." He cackled menacingly as the thief got up from the ground and fled from his master's presence, unwillingly to face his wrath if he stayed a second longer.

* * *

"OK," said Tech the next morning, attaching a strange device to both his and Sophie's wrists, "if this thing works right, then after I activate it, the memories you can't access will be fed to me as the receiver and I should be able to repair any damage while your memories are coming back."

While Tech was hitting a button, Sophie realized the fault in his sentence. "OK, I guess I'm fine with that, but what if it doesn't--" Tech was hit by an electric shock that fried him and turned him to dust, his end of the device falling to Sophie's side. "accommodate to my abilities and therefore, doesn't work?" She turned to the other Loonatics. "Do you think he'll be OK as a dust pile?"

"Eh, Tech's used to fixing these problems," Lexi explained.

Before Sophie could figure out what she meant, she turned around and saw Tech molecularly regenerating before her. "I get kind of tired of that happening." He took off the device from Sophie's wrist to make some adjustments. "I guess I just assumed that you didn't have any powers and didn't fix your side the right way and your powers didn't find a place to rest, so they short-circuited the system and shocked me in mid-transfer."

"I have no idea what you just said but it sounds right," said Sophie, "And how did you--"

"The comet didn't just provide magnetic levitation," Tech explained, "I can regenerate in case something gets out of hand. And it comes in handy considering how often my plans backfire."

"I noticed," said Sophie, "How are you going to fix that if you don't know what my powers are? I only remember one of them and I don't think I should even use it until all this is fixed."

"Simple, I just adjust this thing 2 degrees and--" His wrench broke and the half he wasn't holding on to went flying to the other side of the room. "and then get a new wrench before breaking something else."

Sophie giggled. "I like that plan." After Tech fixed it, she was reluctant to using it again, but knew she had no choice because she didn't know any other way to get back her memories without revealing to the Loonatics what her powers really were. Tech activated the device and was quickly raced through a memory of her being struck by lightning…or something else. He didn't know what that meant and his device obviously wouldn't let him control which memory got fed into it, so he turned it off. "Are you OK?" Tech nodded. "What did you see?"

Tech took off his thing and tossed it aside. "Nothing." Before he could correct his words, the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked.

"Zadavia's on the line," said Ace taking his friends to the living room to meet with their boss.

"Who's Zadavia?" Sophie called after them, before realizing that they were too far away for anyone but Lexi to hear her (and Lexi couldn't respond since she was too far away for _Sophie_ to hear _her_) and then going to fetch her sisters to talk with the Loonatics again.

When the 3 girls came to the living room, they saw all 6 of the Loonatics standing in front of the TV which showed a blonde woman in a rainbow aura. Her hair seemed to fly above her as she talked, "No one can identify the thief, but he seems to have unlimited power. I want you to go down there and stop--who are those girls in the corner?" The Loonatics turned to see Sophie turning around, Daniella waving, and Wendy rolling her eyes again with her hand on her hip.

"Uh, there just some friends," said Tech, "They could probably help."

"Well, if they could I would suggest they should. Zadavia out."

"Alright, let's move it, Loonatics," said Ace as he and Lexi and Slam left the room. Tech walked over to Sophie.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Zadavia's our leader," Tech explained, "If there's a problem in Acmetropolis, she calls us and we go fix it."

"So," said Duck, quacking over to Wendy, "you still don't remember anything?"

"It's not so bad that I don't remember anything," said Wendy, "If it were then I wouldn't know who I or my sisters were. And I do, so shut it." She held his beak shut, while Rev ran over.

"Well-if-you-don't-remember-you-can-stay-here-as-long-as-you-want-I'm-sure-Zadavia-and-Ace-won't-mind," Rev said.

"Thanks," said Daniella, "That's very nice of you." Rev ran off to catch up with the others.

Duck quacked again so that Wendy was no longer holding his beak shut. He reappeared next to Tech. "Do you think that she's going to be so…feisty that whole time?" Duck asked, almost insufferably.

"Well, I don't know," said Tech, staring at Sophie as she walked off with her sisters, not knowing that Duck was referring to Wendy, "She seems nice enough."

"She just clamped my beak shut so that I could barely breathe and then wouldn't let go and you call that nice?"

"Oh, you're talking about Wendy! I meant--uh--"

"You like Sophie, don't you?" Duck asked, "In that case, you need to talk to Lexi. I'd be no help with the girl field."

"Oh, yeah?" Tech said, crossing his arms, "How do you know you need any help with Wendy? You obviously like her."

"Me? And her?" Duck stuttered, "But--I--we--she--uh,"

"What's wrong, Duck?" Tech asked, "Need more help getting a girl than Rev does so that Daniella can understand him?"

"How do you know so much about girls if you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Duck, my love life is my personal life and therefore, it's none of your business. But if you must know, I took psychology in college, got an A, and dated the other top student for 2 months."

"Let me guess, it was a lovely little poodle and she broke up with you?" Tech growled at him. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Loonatics arrived at the crime scene. It was a local museum. There wasn't anything missing, so they assumed they had arrived just in time. But there wasn't anyone there.

"Do-you-see-anyone?" Rev asked Ace.

"No," Ace said, "No guards, no merchants, no robber, no spectators, no…nobody."

"That's weird," said Lexi, "This museum is the most popular in town. It's usually packed full during visiting hours."

Daniella pulled her sisters aside. "I think whoever was here must have used a few spells to disarm the guards and make everyone else disappear."

"You mean, the robber could have been a Warlock?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, and I think the one who tried to rob the bank yesterday was one, too. They were both Warlocks from the Order of the Scorpion."

"The what?" Sophie asked, "Hold on, I-I'm starting to remember."

Suddenly, a strange noise caught everyone's attention. The Loonatics stopped investigating and the girls stopped their conversation.  
They all looked around, but they didn't see anyone. Tech used his tracker, but it didn't reveal any life signs other than theirs.

"That's weird," said Tech, "This says there's no one here. Maybe we just imagined that noise."

"His inventions don't adjust for magic shift," Sophie thought out loud.

"All of us?" Lexi asked, "Come on, Tech, I have super hearing. I think I'd know what's real and what's not."

The noise resounded. They didn't know what it was because none of them had ever heard it before…except the girls.

"That's the sound of the Power Withdrawal Spell," said Daniella, terrified. Her sisters received the shock and realized that the spell she was talking about what really dangerous. Whoever was doing this obviously was a Warlock of some kind and an evil one at that. Everyone of the Order of the Scorpion was evil.

Daniella ran down the hall past her sisters and the Loonatics and then turned a corner to see the exact same thief that had attacked them yesterday with his hand in a vase completely surrounded by a blue whirlwind of some sort. The thief turned to see Daniella and took his hand from the vase, releasing the spell to disappear. She looked at him and saw the Symbol of the Scorpion imprinted on his palm. He looked at her and saw her bracelet with the 7 charms, representing the colors of the rainbow as a daughter of the Light Guardians. The Loonatics and Daniella's sisters then came.

"Perhaps you should stay with us next time," suggested Lexi, almost running out of breath as she reached Daniella's side. She looked where Daniella was looking and saw the thief looking straight at them with his deep brown eyes. Rev gasped when he saw the mark on his hand, as did Wendy and Sophie.

Ace drew his sword. "Alright, doc, just like yesterday, we've got a score to settle. You try to steal stuff, I whip your sorry behind. Guardian Strike Sword, attack!" He ran at the thief and threw out his sword. The thief jumped out of the way before the blade touched him and the sword landed right next to him. Lexi brain blasted the thief and he launched right into the wall next to few windows. "You done yet, or do you want a round 2?"

Before anyone could say anything, the thief kicked the sword out of Ace's hand and it went flying…right into Sophie. She fainted.

"Sophie!" Tech, Daniella, and Wendy all cried at the same time. While her sisters were running to her side, Tech took the blade from her and threw it back to Ace who turned around and saw that the thief wasn't there anymore. He had run while everyone was focused on Sophie. Ace put his sword back and went over to see how Sophie was doing and asked Tech, "Is she going to be OK?"

"She's far from OK," said Tech, "I can't fix this. I took psychology and mechanics, not medical training. But, if I could give her my powers, even for a couple seconds, I would."

_I'll gladly take you up on that offer, Tech,_ Sophie thought, though she knew he couldn't hear her. She grasped his hand tightly and he felt a singe of pain. Tech felt as if his arm was being pulled out. He tried to use his powers to make the pain go away but he couldn't access them. If he had been able to open his eyes, he would have known why by seeing Sophie use his powers to repair her wound. As soon as she had completely healed, she quickly let go of him and he fell to the ground, afraid to move at all for fear that the pain would return. Sophie could hear Tech whimpering as she sat up and opened her own eyes and realized what she had done. She regretted every second of it immediately.

While Ace was helping Tech up, Sophie got on her feet and ran out of the building as fast as she could. Her sisters followed her.

None of them knew that the thief was only invisible and that he had been watching every bit of what happened from the exact spot he had disappeared in. He then changed back into a bat and flew back to his boss to report on how their plan had worked.

Daniella and Wendy found Sophie just outside the building, crying. "I put his life in danger to save myself. He'll never forgive me for that. They'll never want to see me again. I've just gotten us all kicked out for trying to help."

"Sophie, calm down, you're fine," said Daniella, "It wasn't that bad."

"'Wasn't that bad'?" Wendy shouted, "The coyote's in there whimpering! Mom and Dad told us not to use our powers and you've just gotten us exposed as evil power-stealers when the actual evil power-stealers are the ones that we're trying to stop! Way to go, Softy!"

Daniella looked at her angrily as Sophie cried even more than she was before.

"But on the bright side, you're both still alive," Wendy said to reassure her sister.

"The pain I just put Tech through is worse than death," said Sophie, "That's exactly why I a) didn't want to use powers while we were here, b) didn't want to fall in love again, or c) all of the above."

"'C'?" Daniella asked.

"Ding, ding, ding!" said Wendy.

"Wendy, I'm trying to give sympathy to our coyote sister," said Daniella, "Could you please stop giving off 'comments'?"

"Sorry," said Wendy.

"Look," said Daniella, "Tech will not be upset. He obviously likes you and he said that he would give you his powers if he wanted to and he did. You said last night that you like him. He's not going to throw that away because of one little incident like this."

"'Little'?" Sophie quoted, "Any longer and I could have ripped his arm off. And why are you so intent on staying here if you've never taking any interest in my love life before and--oh my, squirrel, you like Rev!"

"What? I do no--OK, maybe a little bit."

"Ew, you're crushing on a bird?" Wendy asked, "That's--"

"Coming from the girl who likes Duck," Daniella finished her sentence for her. Wendy didn't say anything to that. "I guess we all have our romantic problems. We'll be fine."

At that exact moment, the Loonatics came piling out of the building, Slam carrying Tech in his arms.

"Sophie," Lexi said, "what was that? You completely knocked Tech out!"

"I didn't mean to!" Sophie exclaimed, "I just needed to use his powers and I guess he took it too hard because he wasn't prepared for it or something. I mean, you know that power I was telling you about this morning? That was it. I can temporarily use someone else's abilities, but it comes at a cost and I guess he got the worst of it because I has to use his powers for so long."

"So can your sisters do anything like that?" Duck asked.

"Excuse us," said Daniella, taking her sisters aside, "You told them about our powers?"

"No," said Sophie, "they think we have abilities like them. They don't know that we're Witches. And even if they did, there's no way they'd believe us."

Daniella calmed down and went to tell the Loonatics what little they were aloud to tell them. "I can influence people while I touch them and Wendy can levitate stuff and read minds."

"Really?" Lexi asked, "Prove it."

Wendy raised her hand and the objects around them (backpacks people left behind, skateboards out in the street, etc.) all began to float in the air. Wendy put her hand down and everything dropped.

"OK, you got us there," said Ace, "What about you?"

"You guys are probably immune to it considering the fact that your anthros," said Daniella, "but I _can_ coax Tech awake whether he's immune or not. All immunities drop with unconsciousness." She got closer and laid her hand on Tech's head. She closed her eyes and thought desperately, _Come on, Tech, wake up._

Tech opened his eyes and his ears went straight up on the alert (they had been drooping when he was asleep). He sat up as Slam put him down. "What happened? Last thing I remember is someone ripping my arm out."

"Told you," Sophie said. She turned away from her sisters and explained to Tech what had happened. "You did say you would lend me your powers if you could." She began to fake laugh, but stopped when she saw Tech cross his arms and give her a look.

Tech smiled, despite his lingering pain. "Then I guess that was my entire fault since I gave you permission, huh?" He giggled. Sophie smiled.

"Well, if you're up and ready for it, Tech," Ace said, "why don't we head back to HQ and let these kids explain, now that they remember."

-------------------

OK, I know I copied the girls' powers off of X-Men and "Race to Witch Mountain" but I couldn't come up with anything better and I had to have something. Let me know what you think (no bad comments please, I'm very senstitive) and please read on!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tech was lying down on the couch to calm himself from Sophie's powers. Sophie, Wendy, and Daniella were all on the ground in front of him. Lexi, Ace, Duck, Rev, and Slam were either sitting on separate chairs or standing while the girls explained.

"In Anasala, there's only one race," explained Sophie, "Mom was the first coyote to come into the midst of our people and Dad fell in love with her the day they met. They married and had us. We were their only children. Daniella came first, then Wendy, then me. We were born as triplets actually. Our parents were the first of the Light Guardians who were supposed to protect our land if anything bad happened. And we were supposed to inherit their places if anything happened to them. That's why we have these bracelets. Each charm represents a color of the rainbow. After the Light Guardians began to protect us all, everything was perfect and we all lived in peace. But not forever…"

"You see," Wendy began, "there was one of us who wanted all the power for himself. He wanted rule Anasala and take all power from your world and destroy it so that he would be the ruler and make our people his slaves. But, his plan backfired. He wanted to stop the sunrise during the lunar eclipse, but our parents defeated him and he organized an evil faction which he called the Order of the Scorpion from recruited members by kidnapping them and turning their powers to dark magic. He used them to restart his plan. He had them help him to destroy our parents in the next full moon so that they couldn't stop them, but we had our powers by then and were willing to help them. Our parents were weakened in the battle, but Eronor, as he called himself, was, too."

"During the battle, the lunar eclipse retracted one of the attacks," said Daniella, "It bounced back to the 3 of us during Mom and Dad's fight with Eronor. We gained these powers that night and Eronor was banished to the depths of your world in the deepest part of the land, along with all his servants who remained loyal to him. The ones who no longer served him he killed himself. Mom and Dad gave us what strength they had left a few days ago to send us here to stop him from a plan that they suspected he would try to commit while in Acmetropolis. But the portal they opened to send us here opened to high above ground and we fell and hit our heads and lost the majority of our memory. Then, of course, we found you."

"So, basically, this Eronor guy wants to be all powerful in your world, destroy our world and make your people slaves," Lexi paraphrased, "But you and your parents wouldn't let him and he was banished to the dark part of this world where he's planning something that your parents want you to stop."

"Yes," Daniella said.

"If they wanted it to stop," Tech asked, sitting up slightly, "why did they send you, being so young, when they could have sent someone more experienced?"

"Because no one else believed them," Wendy explained, "We were the only ones. They believed that we could do it and they were too weak to help us. They sent us and we lost our memory getting here."

"I-just-want-to-point-out-just-as-a-suggestion-that-maybe-just-maybe-we-could-come-along-and-help-you-defeat-this-Eronor-guy-so-that-you-won't-be-alone-while-you-go-on-this-mission-that-your-parents-sent-you-on," suggested Rev.

"I have no idea what you just said," said Daniella, "but it had something to do with you helping us, I just know it." Rev nodded. "In that case, I'm not certain whether to say yes or not."

"Fine, you can come," said Sophie.

"What?" Daniella and Wendy both said, "Sophie!"

"Well, we all agree that we trust them," said Sophie, "And maybe it's time to point out the other thing that we left out. The really important, big thing."

Daniella and Wendy both didn't get what she was saying at first, but Daniella finally spoke up. "Oh, you're talking about…no, no, no, no, no, no-no-no-no-no-no-NO!"

"But--"

"No!"

"But they--"

"NO!"

"But we--"

"Oh…no."

"Daniella," Wendy said, "just give it a chance." Daniella gave her a look. "Besides, they'll probably never believe us anyway and we can always 'fix the problem' if something goes wrong because we told them."

"Yeah, you're probably right about the first part," said Daniella, "But what's that 'fix the problem' part…thing…whatever?"

Wendy pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "The Ind-may Ase-ray Ell-spay."

"Oh," said Daniella, understanding.

"Yeah," said Wendy.

"I didn't catch that, what'd you say?" asked Sophie.

"Just play along," said Wendy, angrily.

Sophie stood up. She looked at her sisters. They nodded. "We're Witches."

The Loonatics were shocked. They didn't know how to take this news. Ace and Lexi and Rev thought they were crazy. Slam and Tech were confused. Duck…laughed.

"You actually think you're Witches!" Duck continued to laugh, louder than before. Sophie pointed her finger at him and a ray emitted that surrounded him and made all his feathers fall off. "OK, I believe you. Change me back!" Sophie pointed at him again and all his feathers grew back…with one little side effect.

"Uh, Duck?" Tech said, pointing at his backside.

Duck looked and saw that he had a pig's tail. "OK, this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to fix that," said Sophie, "I'm still working on that spell."

"Look," Tech said, getting up, "try what you want, you can't get me to believe in magic."

"Let me guess," said Wendy, "You wouldn't believe in magic if it hit you in the face at 100 miles per hour."

"Exactly," said Tech.

Wendy pointed her finger at him and a sudden gust of wind emerged at 100 miles per hour and pinned him to the wall.

"Wendy!" Sophie shouted, "Stop that!"

Wendy pulled back her finger and released Tech from the wall.

"First, Sophie uses my powers to heal herself and knocked me out and now this," said Tech from the floor. Ace and Lexi helped him up. "I'm starting to think that these girls are more trouble than their worth."

"If this guy is so powerful, he must have known you were coming," Ace told the girls, "They never went after us at all."

"Exactly," said Daniella, "I think that the thief you attacked the past few days was from the Order of the Scorpion. He would have sensed power not value. That's what he was after. He was using a spell to withdraw power from the stuff in the bank and the museum." She stopped and her smile vanished. "So it's our entire fault if anybody was hurt."

"It's not your fault," Rev said, slowly to Daniella so that she could understand, "You didn't mean to. There was nothing you could do."

"Thanks," said Daniella, "I guess that makes it a little better."

"Hey, maybe we can use that spell Mom and Dad taught us and see what happens," Wendy suggested, "I--"

"NO, DON'T!" Daniella shouted at her sister, "The last time you tried to use that spell was the day they taught it to us. Do you know why? Because we had so much trouble doing it that we weren't going to use it again. Sophie spent the next 2 weeks as a pancake!"

"Maybe we shouldn't do it," said Wendy.

"I like that idea," said Sophie, "I would prefer to keep what limbs I have remaining. We'll only use it in emergencies and we'll do it together so that there's less chance of a mistake."

"So," Tech asked, "if you really are Witches, how come you needed our help with all this?"

"Eronor is too powerful for us even with our parents' abilities," said Daniella.

"Plus, I just remembered," said Sophie, "Mom told me that there were 6 anthros with power that could help us defeat Eronor if we weren't strong enough. She must have been talking about you!"

"Why would your mom be talking about us?" asked Duck, "And, more importantly, how did she know about us?"

"Our mom has been doing study on your world for years," said Wendy, "That must be how she knew about you. Mom's always been smart, and curious, and a bit of a troublemaker, and a…matchmaker. Wait a minute, Mom must have known we were feeling lonely and set us up with you because she thought that we'd be falling for Tech, Rev, and Duck!"

"What?" Duck asked.

"Us?" asked Tech.

"Yeah-right," said Rev.

"Yeah, you like us, don't you?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah," said Tech.

"Kind of," said Duck.

"Pretty-much," said Rev.

"That's exactly how we feel about you," said Daniella.

"Uh, before we go into the love scenes, what exactly was this Eronor planning when your parents sent you here?" asked Ace.

"I don't remember exactly what she said," said Sophie, "But it had something to do with drawing all power out of your world and destroying what's left to start an apocalypse in our world and take control of it to make all of our people slaves to his will and the Order of the Scorpion would be his second-in-command while the rest of the lands fell apart at the seams." The Loonatics were shocked and confused at her ramblings. "In short, we're all doomed if we don't stop him."

"Would this apocalypse have anything to do with the Scorpion Insanity March?" asked Daniella.

"Sounds about right," said Sophie.

"Sophie, that's the worst thing that could ever happen to either of our worlds," said Daniella, frightened all of a sudden, "If we let that happen, there not going to be a world for Eronor to rule!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The girls slowly opened the door to the huge fort. It was dark inside except for the various lit torches (about 2 in each hall). The Loonatics stuck their heads through the door, too.

"It's all clear," said Daniella, standing up straight and letting in the rest of the group before closing the door firmly behind her.

"Remind me again why we are in here," Lexi requested.

"Because if we can get the focus crystals from this place, then we can use their power to stop the March and we can't do it without you," said Daniella.

"Well-I-think-it's-a-great-idea-because-if-this-guy-could-really-destroy-both-our-worlds-then-we-need-to-try-anything-we-can-to-stop-him," said Rev.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I agree," said Daniella.

"Daniella, can we focus, here?" asked Wendy, "Get it? Focus?" She laughed, but only Duck joined. "What? You don't get it?"

"Well, I get it, but it's not funny," said Tech. Sophie giggled at Tech's remark.

"Let's just go before this laughing drives me insane," said Wendy.

"Too late," said Daniella. Rev giggled at that.

The friends went down the hall cautiously. They stopped at the end of the hall and looked around a corner. They saw 3 strange creatures. One of them was a snake with a scorpion tail. Another was a lion with a scorpion tail. The last one was a 5-foot-tall scorpion.

"This Order of the Scorpion is really obsessed with scorpions," said Lexi.

"Like we didn't notice that," said Wendy, "They enchant the guard creatures with venomous tails so that any one 'unwanted' can enter here without dying."

"I've got an idea of how to get past them," said Sophie, withdrawing a foot-long stick from her backpack.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Duck, "Poke their eyes out?"

Sophie waved the stick. Suddenly, all 9 of them were invisible. The stick was a wand! "Be quiet," said Sophie, "I can't stop noises without making us unable to communicate with each other."

"Alright," said Daniella, "Just take our hands."

"Wow," said Duck, "your hands are amazingly soft, Wendy. It's like you've got fur."

"Duck, you've got 10 seconds to let go of my paw before I brain blast you."

"Whoops, sorry, Lexi."

"OK, does everyone have this right, now?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, one problem," Tech said, "Who's stepping on my tail?"

"Ooh-sorry-Tech-I thought-that-stone-felt-weird."

"That's it," said Ace, "Forget about the couples, it's not working out. Everybody grabbed each other's hands." They did this right. "Good, now let's go."

Everyone worked their way, slowly and quietly, down the stairs toward the creatures. Before the creatures could notice their presence, Sophie shouted "NOW!" and the snake creature was hit by Lexi's brain blast, the lion creature was hit by Ace's laser vision, and Duck tossed a fire egg at the scorpion.

The spell faded. The 9 friends could now be seen again. Daniella got closer to the creatures and used her own wand to undo the enchantments placed upon them. They turn to a lion cub, a small snake, and a normal scorpion. She did another spell and the animals were placed inside a chamber of energy.

"Now that they're gone, we can go get that crystal," she said, going up another set of stairs to a pillar of stone. She pressed part of it and it fell apart. She did a retrieval spell, but nothing happened. "It's gone. It's not here!"

"Where could it be?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know," Daniella answered, "Let's keep looking for the others."

They drew closer to another hall with 3 creatures exactly like the first ones only slightly bigger. Tech used his magnetic power to throw a nearby metal pillar at the lion creature, Slam punched the snake creature before it could do anything in response, and Rev got on top of the scorpion, running off quickly before it could sting him so that it stung itself. Daniella did the same spells and the creatures were found to be adults this time.

"That's weird," said Daniella, "They were all supposed to be the same size." She went to the next pillar, this one of water and did a spell on it and nothing happened. "What's going on in here?"

They went down the final hallway and saw…nothing.

"That's weird," said Sophie, "Where are the--" She screamed before she could finish her sentence. She jumped in the air and landed in Tech's arms. Before any of them could ask why she had screamed, they saw a swarm of scorpions and a rattlesnake at the end of the hall in front of a pillar of fire. "Don't move, don't move, and don't drop me, Tech." Sophie squealed in fright and buried her face in Tech's shoulder, careful not to touch him with her hands and use his power again and make him drop her. Tech was unwilling to put her down, afraid that it may shock the creatures surrounding them.

Daniella held her wand tighter as Wendy got out hers. Sophie took her head out of Tech's arms and got out her wand. She zapped the scorpions at the same time that her sisters did. All of the creatures were hit by the conjoined spells and the scorpions disappeared, leaving behind the rattlesnake. Sophie got out of Tech's arms and Daniella did a spell to make the snake float and tossed it against the wall, knocking it unconscious.

Before anything could happen, all 9 of them ran to the pillar and found it empty as well.

"I don't get it," said Tech, "Why leave this place so guarded if the crystals aren't here to be guarded?"

"I don't know," said Daniella, "Wait, did you hear that?"

"No," said Lexi, "and if I of all people didn't hear it, than you must be delusional."

"No, I heard it, too," said Sophie. Wendy looked around and found nothing. Sophie noticed a rope and pulled on it.

The ground underneath their feet opened up.

"Uh oh," said Ace.

All of them fell through the hole, landing on a pad of dirt in a pile, Duck on bottom, Slam on top. They all got up, exercising their sore muscles.

"Where are we?" asked Tech.

"I don't know," said Sophie, "and I can't see a thing. Daniella?"

"I didn't even know that there was anything there besides the pillar," said Daniella, "Wait, I've got an idea." She held out her wand. "_Litonia!_" Her wand was lit with a glowing flame. She held it out farther and the entire hall could be seen up to the fork at the end of the hall. She placed her wand's flame within a torch on the wall and every single other torch in the hall was lit so that they could see everything.

The group approached the end of the hall and looked down both of the halls. Both of the halls turned.

"I'll-go-check-them," said Rev, getting ready to zoom down one of the halls.

"Wait," said Daniella, "we don't know what Eronor could have set down here if there's anything down here. Let us go."

Wendy and Sophie lit their wands and each went down a different hall. Daniella stood guard with the Loonatics. Suddenly, Sophie came running back from the right hall, screaming.

"There's...it's...I--"

"Whoa, whoa, Sophie, calm down," Tech said, "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Sophie, "I saw a giant scorpion, it stung me, I dropped my wand--"

"WHAT?" Daniella and Tech shrieked at the same time.

"You dropped your wand?" Daniella asked.

"You got stung?" Tech asked, "Where?"

Sophie took off her shoe. Her foot was a scorching red. In the place where the scorpion had stung her, there was a huge puncture wound that was oozing in blood. When the scorpion had stung her, it had dragged it stinger deep into her foot.

Tech was a little afraid to do what he was thinking of doing, but he had no choice. He placed his hand on the wound on her foot. The same searing pain erupted in his arm that Sophie had produced in the museum. He was ready for it this time, and willing to fight back as she slowly healed. The pain wasn't so bad on him, but what he didn't mean to do was transfer the pain slightly to her. They both felt deep in pain as Tech realized that she was finally fully healed and let go. Both of the coyotes fell to the ground, next to each other, and gasped for breath as they slowly regained what little consciousness they both had left.

Wendy came running back to them just as Sophie and Tech fell over. "Are you guys OK?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sophie said, "Now."

"We're fine, thanks," said Tech, getting up from the ground and grabbing Sophie's sleeve to help her up, careful not to touch any skin and release her uncontrollable ability.

"Good, cause I found the crystals," said Wendy, holding up the 3 purple diamonds that they had been looking for so long.

"Thanks, Wendy," said Daniella, taking the jewels from her sister and waving her wand to retrieve Sophie's wand (which came flying back from the other hall and went straight into Sophie's hand) and then transporting them all out of the fort, "Let's never come back here again."

"Agreed," they all said at the same time as they ran off back to the Loonatics HQ, leaving behind the fort that was infested with deadly creatures.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You fool!" the thief's leader shouted, "You let them escape and those animals know about the girls' powers. If they fall in love, they'll become immune to my magic and we can't let that happen!"

"I tried to kill them," said the thief, "I couldn't get close enough before they tried to attack me. And, in my defense, when I left, the coyote girl was dying."

"But the other coyote healed her!" said his leader, "This Order does not settle with dying, it kills, Erthor! We must destroy those girls and quick or we will all fall to them and my plan with fall apart! If you won't do it right, I will. I will destroy those girls and take the animals with them if I have to, or my name isn't Eronor!"

* * *

Daniella, Wendy, and Sophie laid out the focus crystals on the towel in the Loonatics' living room.

"Are we sure we want to destroy these?" asked Sophie.

"We have no choice," said Daniella, "If we just leave these lying around, Eronor will find out about everything, take them, and then quite possibly kill us all. We have to do it!"

"But we don't know the spell to do it," said Wendy, "I guess we'll have to wing it."

The Loonatics watched as the girls got ready to do their magic. The 3 sisters put their hands together above the crystals. There was a flash of light, but nothing happened. The girls tried again with the same results. Daniella waved her hand while Wendy held her hands out above the crystals with her palms facing the ground and Sophie made a cage with her hands and parted it quickly. All these motions and nothing happened.

"Uh, what exactly are you trying to do?" asked Duck.

"What's it look like?" asked Wendy, "We're trying to at least crack these things so that Eronor can't use them."

"Nothing's happening, though," said Sophie.

"He must have enchanted them when he relocated them," reasoned Daniella, "That would explain why they're purple instead of blue. How come I didn't realize that before? That would explain why they would be so well protected, he must have known that we would try to destroy them."

"OK, we'll just hide them," said Wendy, getting up from the ground.

"No," said Daniella, getting up as well, "He'd find them in no time and then we'll all be in trouble."

"Well, why don't we undo the enchantment?" asked Sophie, getting up off the floor.

"We can't," said Daniella, "We don't know what enchantment he did. And if our magic can't break through even if we have Mom and Dad's power with ours, than nothing can. It could have been any indestructibility spell that he put on these crystals. There's an undo spell that will undo anything, but we don't know how to do it. I don't even know if it's real."

"Don't they say that true love can fix any spell?" asked Wendy, "Of course, that probably couldn't help very much considering the fact that true love is so rare and all that."

"Unless…" said Sophie, realizing the sacrifice Tech had made in the cave in the fort. He would had pretty much given up his whole life for her if he had held on any longer. She turned to look at Tech. "Do you love us?"

Tech, Rev, and Duck were shocked at this question and didn't know how to respond. They were each going to say something when there was a large _BANG!_ emerging from outside and the alarm suddenly went off.

"Warning! Warning!" a female voice sounded, "Battle engagement currently in progress!"

"Who's attacking?" asked Sophie.

"I don't know," said Tech, "But we can't just sit here and let it keep going."

The group ran to the room handling all their weapons. Ace, Lexi, Duck, and Slam all handled the counter-attack while Tech and Rev organized the system. Right before they prepared to start the attack, they realized that there was nothing on the security camera.

"What in the world?" Tech asked, "Where's the attack coming from?"

On the camera, a blast suddenly came from nowhere.

"Target the source of that blast, Tech," said Sophie, "That was magic, I just know it."

Tech calculated the odds of the place where the blast had originated and targeted the most possible place. Ace, Lexi, Duck, and Slam launched the attack and knocked out the cloaking from the attacker to reveal a…guy on a broom.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Tech.

"Don't jump to conclusions," said Daniella, "That's Eronor."

The Warlock on the camera held out his hands and formed an invisible shield around himself. He did a spell and hit them hard. A hole was left in the wall of the room. Rev and Tech tried everything to figure out a counter-attack for that, but Eronor had completely knocked out their weapon system. The Warlock cast another spell straight through the hole in the wall and hit Sophie.

"Sophie!" Tech cried, as the coyote disappeared and the spell spread to the rest of the room. They were all able to flee the room before the spell hit them and Daniella cast a spell to reinforce the door so that no magic could go through it. The Loonatics and Witches were able to reach the living room before Eronor could realize that he had only caught one of them.

"We can't just leave her!" Tech said, once he could speak again, "She's our friend and your sister!"

"But, we can't go after her," said Daniella, "All we'd be doing was risking our lives. And even if we do find her, it'll probably be too late."

"The least we can do is try," said Wendy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sophie knew the spell Eronor had cast on her. She couldn't move. When the spell wore off and she was released, she would be sacrificed. She knew Tech wouldn't let that happen, but he and her sisters had no idea where she was. _She_ didn't even know where she was. She struggled against her invisible bonds, but nothing happened.

"Struggle all you want," said a male voice, "You're not getting out until the spell is released."

The man walked closer to reveal that he was none other than Eronor.

"I thought it was you," said Sophie, "Let me go! You can't destroy me if my sisters aren't here, anyway."

"Yeah, but they will be here in no time looking for you," said Eronor, "And when that happens, they'll be mine."

"That's not going to happen," said Sophie, "The Loonatics will stop you."

"Those mortal animals? Compared to me, they have no power. They'll go with you and your sisters. And even if they do find you, they won't get past my guards. And if they do, nothing and no one gets past me. After you guys are out of the way, nothing will save your parents, and then, I will be unstoppable."

"My parents?"

Eronor left the room cackling loudly. Sophie knew that she and her friends were doomed if anything went wrong. She closed her eyes and saw nothing but Tech.

"Tech…"

She opened her eyes, hoping that he would appear. Nothing was there.

* * *

The 2 sisters and coyote and roadrunner searched rapidly and hopefully for Sophie. With Rev's super speed, the 4 of them were handling 7 computers at the same time looking for her genetic reading. There was no sign of her.

"Maybe he took her back to Anasala?" suggested Tech.

"No, when our people exiled him to your realm, they took away his ability to transport back to Anasala," explained Daniella, "He can do almost any spell otherwise though. They didn't really think it through when they just took that ability and nothing else. For all we know, we could be without her reading either because she's hidden through a concealment charm or because she's already…you know."

"That's it!" said Tech, angrily getting up from his chair and starting to leave the room, "I'm not going to let that happen! I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"Yeah, that's--what?" Wendy cried, "Tech, you can't! If Eronor finds out that you like her, it _will_ be the last thing you ever do. What do you think Sophie would think about that? What do you think she would do if she were in your place?"

At this thought, Tech hung his head, his ears drooping as he began to cry. Wendy sat back down and Tech saw nothing but Sophie's face as the tears poured down.

Rev rushed up to him. "Don't-cry-Tech-I-feel-the-same-way-about-Daniella-and-did-I-just-say-that-out-loud?"

"Yeah, you did," said Daniella, getting up from her chair, "You really like me like that?" Rev nodded. Daniella smiled. "Hey, Duck!"

Duck "quacked" in. "Did I hear you call me?"

Wendy got back up and walked over to him. "If I were in this situation, would you be concerned for me?"

"Of course," Duck said, "What kind of question is that?"

"Yeah, exactly how much concern would be involved here?"

"Well, uh, I like you," said Duck, shyly. Wendy smiled.

"OK, now that we have that established," said Tech, "ARE WE GOING TO TRY TO SAVE SOPHIE OR NOT?!"

"Oh, we're going," said Wendy, "And we're going to save her no matter what happens."

* * *

The 8 friends had arrived at the spot where Daniella claimed Eronor was banished to. There was a small hut on the outside, but when they slowly opened the door, they saw a huge lair, highly guarded by the Order of the Scorpion.

"How are we going to get past them and find Sophie?" asked Ace.

"We can't," said Wendy, "There's too many of them. There's no way we'd be able to sneak past them all."

Ace got out his sword. "Who said anything about sneaking past them?" His eyes glowed yellow again as he jumped through the door and attacked the various guards. He wiped them out one by one using his karate skills and his laser vision until there was nothing left in the room but him and a pile of unconscious Warlocks.

"I'm surprised they didn't use any magic on you or anything," said Lexi.

"Sometimes when they're not prepared for it, they don't have enough time to concentrate during an attack and can't launch a spell," said Daniella, referring to the Order's guards who now lay around, scattered on the floor, "Now let's go get Sophie back."

The group made it past the rest of the guards to a hall that led straight to the room where Sophie was being held captive. They could even see the door.

"Are you sure she's in there?" Tech whispered.

Wendy closed her eyes. "Yes, I can hear her thoughts." She opened her eyes. "But we don't know what Eronor has guarding this hall."

Daniella looked around. She didn't see anything. She nodded to signal that the coast was clear and the group all made their way through the door. As soon as they were all in there, the doors slammed shut behind them…even though none of them had touched it. They all approached the door and tried to open it. "It's locked."

"Great," said Duck, "Now what do we do?"

Lexi detected a life form with her super hearing. "Do you hear that?"

"Of course we don't, Lexi," said Duck, "We don't have your hearing, you know."

"Yeah, I know, I was just curious as to whether or not you could hear it," said Lexi, her eyes glowing pink as she looked around, "It sounds like some sort of hissing noise."

"Hissing?" asked Daniella, suddenly realizing what Lexi meant, "Uh, don't move." She made her way to the corner of the hall and looked around the corner. She saw scales. She gasped and quickly made her way back to her sister and friends. "If any of you see something that doesn't look like one of us, close your eyes."

"Uh, why do we have to do that?" asked Tech.

"Because there's a giant snake around the corner and I think it might be a Basilisk," whispered Daniella.

"A what?" asked Duck.

"It's a giant snake that scares spiders and kills people by looking them in the eye," explained Daniella.

"OK, slightly scared now," said Tech, whimpering a little as he spoke with his ears drooping.

Ace looked and saw a tail against the wall. "Oh, boy." He got out his sword again and began to slowly walk to the corner like Daniella had done. Before the snake could look his direction, he jumped at it and dug his sword deep into its flesh. The snake screeched as it tossed him around trying to get the sword out, but Ace wouldn't let go. "This…was…not…a…good…I…dea!" Ace said as he was flung around, only speaking a syllable at a time every time he reached his friends again.

The snake finally gave up as the sword went in deeper and landed on the ground, inches away from Tech. He pulled back his foot a few steps and then, when he knew it was dead, walked closer. He was curious as to what exactly the creature was. Just as he leaned over to examine the thing, one of its eyes opened. Tech closed his eyes in time to keep it from seeing him, but the last move the snake made was to dig its fang so deep into Tech's fur that it came out of its mouth as it died. Tech howled in pain as the fang injected its venom into his bloodstream.

From the other side of the door, Sophie could hear Tech's cry. "Tech…"

Tech pulled out the fang and used his power to make the wound go away. It healed, but it wouldn't stop bleeding…

"How is that possible?" asked Tech.

"Basilisk venom works in weird ways," said Daniella, "The only way to really heal it is with Phoenix tears. Don't worry, you'll be fine eventually."

The door suddenly opened and the group rushed in to find Sophie. Daniella saw her first and realized what spell Eronor had placed on her. She waved her hand and Sophie could move again. Sophie got up and ran up to hug her sisters and Tech, all 3 at the same time.

"I knew you'd come back for me!" said Sophie, "I just knew it! We've got to get out of here now."

"We just got here, defeated near 100 guards and a Basilisk just to rescue you and you're focused on leaving?" asked Wendy. Sophie nodded. "OK."

Before any of them could go back through the door, it slammed shut just like the other one had. All the lights went out and Daniella, Wendy, and Sophie had to light their wands again. They looked around. Nothing was there. They looked up and saw Eronor with his own wand.

"I thought you'd get this far," he said, "Too bad you're not going any farther."

"Forget it, Eronor," said Sophie, "This between you and our family. Leave them out of this."

Eronor smiled mischievously. He waved his wand and launched out a spell. They all ducked and the spell bounced off the wall behind them and ricocheted throughout the room. It was too dark to see anything, so when the girls tried to protect the Loonatics, they all caught Slam. The spell hit all 5 of the others. They were pretty much bouncing off the walls trying to deflect it, but it didn't work. Their eyes all faded to black. Eronor had cast a mind control spell on them.


	8. Chapter 8

OK, there's a bunch of romance stuff in this one. So, unless your a hopeless romantic (like me), I would skip a couple paragraphs here and there. OK, on with the last chapter of the story!

-----------------------

Chapter 8

"Oh, no," said Daniella, getting up from the ground and walking over to the Loonatics, "Snap out of it, guys!"

Eronor laughed. "Destroy them!"

"This isn't good," said Wendy, getting up and running off, Rev and Duck following closely behind. Because of Rev's speed, he was in front of her in 3 seconds. Duck "quacked" in behind her. "You've got to be kidding me! OK, Duck, you've had your fun, now SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Daniella was cornered by the 2 bunnies. "I get it, you guys. It's a convincing spell. All you have to do is not fall for--REV, HELP ME!"

Tech had knocked Sophie to the ground. She grasped his arms before he make another move and got up, pinning him to the wall without using any magic. "Tech, listen to me. You're not a monster. You have to fight it." He stopped struggling for a few seconds while she said her next words. "I love you, Tech." With that, she let go of his arms and wrapped one hand around his waist with the other on his shoulder and kissed him.

Tech's eyes faded from black to green and then back to normal as he slowly closed them and kissed her back. They didn't let go for 10 seconds before finally breaking up long enough to gaze into each other's eyes as Tech whispered, "I love you, too." At that, they continued to kiss.

Wendy realized what had happened with the 2 of them. She turned to Duck. He stood there looking at her. She quickly jumped at him, wrapping herself around him as she kissed him. His eyes faded from black to orange and then back to normal as he kissed her back and then fainted. "Well, it worked."

Daniella was able to dodge Ace and Lexi's attempts at attacks and began to run, but Rev caught her. She had seen what Sophie and Wendy had done. She knew what she had to do. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the beak. His eyes turned from black to red and then back to normal as he gently kissed her and then broke up to say:

"Wow-I-guess-I-do-like-you-and-I-didn't-think-it-was-that-good-but-apparently-I-was-wrong-because-we-obvioulsy-REALLY-like-each-other!"

Daniella giggled. Tech, Sophie, Wendy, and Duck walked over to them.

"We've got one problem left," said Tech, "How are we going to snap Ace and Lexi out of it?"

"They have the same feelings toward each other," said Daniella, "We've got to get them got to get them to kiss."

Ace and Lexi jumped over at that exact moment. Rev circled around them, scooting them closer together until they were back-to-back and then turning them around rapidly so that they were nose-to-nose. Rev poked Lexi in the back and she fell right onto Ace, kissing him as they both snapped out. As soon as they realized what they were doing, they separated. But the group could all see that they were smiling.

Suddenly, Eronor groaned loudly. "No one can break out of my spells!" The rest was just _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…_

"Yeah, right," said Ace, "Well, it's time you got what's coming to you, pal!"

The Loonatics jumped around making various attacks at the evil Warlock as he made his way from the high perch down to the floor. Once he was on the ground, he made an invisible shield around himself to dodge the Loonatics' attacks. He was in clear sight of all of them. He dropped the shield so that he could make another attack. This time, he zapped the girls.

Daniella, Wendy, and Sophie fell back and hit the wall. Rev, Duck, and Tech all called out their names as they rushed to the girls' sides. None of them even noticed Eronor turn into a scorpion and run off to get Erthor so that they could flee from the presence of the mortal anthros before they were captured.

Rev examined all 3 of the girls and realized within seconds what Eronor had done. "I don't want to say it," Rev said, speaking slowly due to his sadness, "but I think they might be…d-d-dead."

Tech quickly took off Sophie's gloves and grasped her hand. He couldn't feel a pulse. He placed his other hand on her forehead which was as cold as an ice cube (metaphorically speaking). He held her tighter, preparing himself for her to use his power, but nothing happened. Before he could stop it, Tech felt himself begin to cry. Rev and Duck produced similar effects to Daniella and Wendy.

Rev held Daniella wrapped in a hug to keep her warm as tears began to stream down his beak. As soon as the first tear touched Daniella's side, a light shone around her and she felt as warm as the sun (again metaphorically speaking). She suddenly wrapped her own arms around his feathers in return to his hug.

"Don't cry for me, Rev," Daniella whispered. Rev heard those comforting words and separated from her, watching her smile as his tears of sorrow transformed into tears of joy. "I'm not going to leave you."

Duck wouldn't let go of Wendy and began to cry himself. He wouldn't allow her to leave him. His tears dropped onto Wendy's chest and the same light shone for her as her eyes opened and she sat straight up. The first thing she saw was Duck. She smiled and he stopped crying.

"Daniella, I thought that you said nothing could bring the dead back to life," said Wendy.

"That's because it's true," said Daniella, "Remember that undo spell I told you about that would reverse anything? It's love. True love. It has no magic and yet it's the most magical thing of all.

"Then, how come it's not working for Sophie?" asked Tech, miserably as he continued to cry into her shoulder. _Come on, wake up…_ he desperately cried out in his head, hoping she could hear his thought like her sister.

"She's an anthro, remember?" said Daniella, "It may not have the same effect on her. I told you guys that immunities drop with unconsciousness."

Tech refused to believe it. He wouldn't let go of her. If she really was lost, he was going to go with her. Suddenly, one last tear touched her side and Tech felt the singe of pain, even worse than before. As he struggled for breath and tried figure out what had happened, Sophie's eyes shot open and she began to hyperventilate as they separated and both fell to the ground. Sophie was no longer dead, she and Tech were both unconscious.

As soon as the others realized what had happened, they took the 2 aside, careful not to touch Sophie, and Daniella used her power to wake them both up. The 2 coyotes sat up straight and landed nose-to-nose.

"Guys, where's Eronor?" asked Sophie.

Daniella and Wendy both turned to the other Loonatics.

"He left while you 3 were out of it," said Lexi.

"We've got to stop him!" Daniella said.

"How?" asked Wendy, "He and that Erthor guy he had stealing for him are both capable of turning into animals. They could be miles away by now for all we know!"

"Wait," said Sophie, "Mom and Dad gave us these bracelets for a reason."

The 3 sisters stood up and put their hands together, each touching their own red jewel and closing their eyes as the magic began to work.

When the group made it outside, they were just in time to see Sophie, Wendy, and Daniella's parents show up with the other Light Guardians and take Eronor and Erthor back to Anasala in handcuffs.

"Sometimes a Witch's work is never done," said Sophie as she and her sisters exchanged high-fives and introduced the Loonatics to their parents. After all had been said and done, the Witches transported themselves and the Loonatics back to HQ.

* * *

The girls were examining the focus crystals, which they were still unable to destroy, but would be of no more use to Eronor, while the Loonatics were each doing their own thing. Tech and Rev were figuring out an invention together while Duck and Slam ate pizza and Ace and Lexi expressed their feelings for each other (this greatly annoyed Tech, Rev, Duck, and Slam, but Daniella, Wendy, and Sophie seemed OK with it, so none of them said anything).

"Loonatics," said Zadavia, appearing on the TV in the living room and interrupting their activities, " and friends," (at this, the 3 sisters smiled) "the Light Guardians of Anasala have called to inform us that Eronor and Erthor have been captured and the rest of the Order of the Scorpion is being tracked down as we speak. They wished to thank you for all that you have done to help, and girls…you parents wish for you to return to your home now that your mission is done."

The girls were shocked by this news. They hadn't expected their parents to just force them back home like this, especially after they had fallen in love. They didn't know what to say.

"Do they want us to come back home immediately?" asked Wendy, "Or is it just a suggestion? Or--"

"It's a command, Wendy," said Zadavia, "They want you home now."

Wendy laid back, not daring to look at Duck. She didn't know what to do. Her parents hadn't told them that they would have to just leave when it was all over. And if their mom had really set them up with Tech, Rev, and Duck, why did she want them to just leave? It wasn't fair at all!

"Well, I for one refuse to go back," said Sophie, "You can tell Mom and Dad that if they want us back, they're gonna have to wait. I've found love and I'm not going to leave it." She wouldn't stop smiling as she let her eyes gaze at Tech, never once looking away.

"You're really not going back home?" asked Tech.

"Not if it means I have to leave you," said Sophie.

"Well, think of it this way," said Tech, "You have to go back eventually and…it's not goodbye forever. We will see each other again."

"But what if something happens before we do?" asked Wendy.

"I've got an idea," said Daniella, taking out her wand and waving it. A string with a bell on it appeared around her wrist…and Tech's…and Rev's and Duck's and Wendy's and Sophie's. "If we ever need you, or you ever need us, we can use these and transport as a signal and transport there almost immediately."

"That works," said Tech.

"So," said Zadavia, "do you want to go, or not?"

Daniella looked at her sisters. They nodded. "We're transporting back in a few minutes."

"Very well," said Zadavia, "I shall inform them of your decision. Zadavia out." Zadavia disappeared.

After a few minutes of goodbyes, the girls zapped back to Anasala.

"They'll be back," said Tech to himself, looking at the bell on his wrist, "I just know it." The bell was not only a signal to him. It was a reminder of what had happened that week…of the love that he now shared with Sophie and Rev with Daniella and Duck with Wendy. It wasn't goodbye forever.

**THE END…?**

**-------------**

There's the story, guys. Hope you liked it! Don't worry, there will be a sequel. I'm currently writing it. Before you post something bad about this, remember that I happen to be a _young_ teenage writer and this is not my only story in progress write now (get it? "write" now?) so I wasn't able to come up with as many ideas for this one as I did for the others in this fanfic series. In case you're wondering, the sequel focuses way more on Tech, and it is about his past and his family and I don't think I should say anymore until I post it. Read on! Bye!


End file.
